


It's called: kiss.

by Deb1989



Category: Hunger - Fandom, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deb1989/pseuds/Deb1989
Summary: Mum turns her face towards him as far as possible and their lips come together. Mouth to mouth.It's called: kiss.And mom and dad always give one when he comes back from the mine.{Flash-fic | Slice of life | Everlark | Post!Mockingjay}
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Mr. Everdeen/Mrs. Mellark (Hunger Games)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	It's called: kiss.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Si chiama bacio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821283) by [Deb1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deb1989/pseuds/Deb1989). 



_Mom is washing the dishes, she filled the sink with the cooking water and she dipped the dirty dishes, many of them chipped, into it to be able to wash them._  
_Dad would be here shortly, by now he must have finished his shift in the mine and he would have entered the house, dirty with coal. But Mom didn't care, she never scolded him if he dirty something with the black he had in his hands; the coal did not wash off completely even though dad put all his effort into rubbing his hands._  
_I hear the door creaking and footsteps on the ruined floor, I wanted to run towards him, but my sister catches my attention, asking me to play. He is smiling, my father. And he whistles. He always whistles when he gets home from work. He winks at me and approaches my mom._  
_I see him holding her. He surrounds mom's waist with his arms and kisses her on the neck. Delicate. Then another on the jaw, rising slowly on the cheek._  
_Mum turns her face towards him as far as possible and their lips come together. Mouth to mouth._  
_It's called: kiss._  
_And mom and dad always give one when he comes back from the mine._

This distant memory comes back to my mind, a quick lightning bolt that rips my mind because Peeta is behind me, his arms are gripping my waist and I felt his mouth on my neck, on my jaw, on my cheek.  
I let the dish I was washing slip into the sink full of water and I close my eyes.  
He has just returned from the bakery, which reopened after they rebuilt it.  
He just got back from work and joined me, like my father did with my mother. He didn't whistle when he entered the house, but I'm sure he was smiling. Because Peeta smiles. Often.  
I feel a little discharge down my spine and I wonder if it happened to my mother too, or if it's the memories that made me feel it.  
I turn to him and our lips come together. Mouth to mouth.  
It's called: kiss.  
And I understood the meaning of this gesture. It means thank you, even today you came back to me. Safe and sound. Because it takes nothing to sweep us away, and we know it all too well.


End file.
